Plenty More Wolves In The Shed
by Pisti
Summary: Edward's just done something he'll regret forever, but will the depression last? Please R&R rated T for language. SLASH PAIRINGS!


**Helloooo! Just to say, this is for a LAUGH. It was a random joke my friends and I came up with at lunchtime yesterday. This is kind of the scene-setting chapter. There's more to come =]**

**and please don't tell me edward could be more depressed. i know he could. like i said, it's a joke. :-P**

**enjoy...**

**Plenty More Wolves In The Shed (A.K.A. House Of Wolves)**

Tattered sheets surrounded a tattered body lying in a pinkish stain on the floor. A pale, bronze-haired adolescent knelt just to the side, crying tearless, broken sobs.

"Bella..." he whispered, "oh, Bella, no..."

He'd gone too far. He'd been weak. And now she was dead.

He knew it had been a bad idea. The smell of her blood had just been too appealing to him, but after she'd asked so many times, he'd conceded. Just once, he'd said. Once can't hurt.

How naïve he'd been. Of course it could hurt. And it had. So much.

He stumbled to his feet, cursing everything that existed. He'd do it again; go to the Volturi, get himself killed. His life was meaningless without Bella.

Unless...

Jacob. Jacob would kill him, he knew it. He'd be so angry – he'd loved Bella too, Edward knew it, he wouldn't have any doubts or second thoughts about killing him.

Yes, that's what he'd do. Jacob would end his miserable existence.

Edward collected his clothes and flung them back on, then ran to the window of Bella's bedroom then flung himself out of the window. He hit the road below with a hard _thump_, denting the tarmac in the road, then ran as fast as he could through the woods, down to the Quileute reserve. He paused on the border, knowing that he was not allowed on the land, and then sighed. What was the whole reason of finding Jacob? To die.

"Right then," He muttered, and started running again. Grassy hills flashed under his feet as he sprinted for the Quileute house, then he skidded to a halt as he nearly ran headfirst into a wolf. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised it was just the person he was looking for.

The wolf looked at him quizzically.

"Come with me," Edward said. "And try not to think anything, if that's at _all_ possible for you stupid mutts." Maybe if he irritated Jacob then the wolf would be more likely to kill him. The wolf huffed as he turned away, but he heard its heavy footfalls as it ran behind him.

Edward ran straight through the Quileute reserve into the fields beyond, liking the feeling of not being able to breathe. Normally it felt unnatural, but today it was another reminder that soon he would be dead.

Burning in hell, but still dead.

A low growl from behind made Edward stop and turn round, to see the wolf slowing down behind him, panting heavily. A quick read of its mind and Edward laughed, despite himself.

_Do you have any spare clothes or am I going to have to hide behind a tree?_

"Tree sounds good," Edward said, and the wolf growled again, then looked confused as Edward blushed, if wolves could look confused.

_What?_

"Nothing..." Edward muttered, turning away but not really wanting to.

_No trees_, He thought, then slammed the thought out instantly.

"Bella, Bella," He whispered, then heard Jacob's normal voice from behind a tree.

"What's up?" He snapped, obviously without much patience for the vampire that had been his enemy for generations.

"Jacob, I need your help..." Edward began, all thoughts of trees disappearing vanishing from his mind, and the depression returning.

"What...?" Jacob's voice sounded wary now. "Where's Bella?"

"I..." Edward began. "Oh Jacob, I _killed_ her..."

Silence. Edward turned back to see Jacob again, morphed back into a wolf. He stepped back once, then sighed.

"I just need you to burn the pieces..." He said, then trailed off.

_I'm not going to kill you._

Edward's eyes widened. "Why? _Please!_"

_Say please all you want, leech, your worst punishment will be living here on Earth – with me._

"Jacob, _why_?" Edward whined, a tone his voice didn't often take on.

The werewolf jumped forward and put its huge paws on Edward's chest. _What the hell happened? What were you _doing_?_

Edward winced. "Do you really want to know?"

The wolf growled furiously then shoved Edward with all its might, so that he was sent flying back a few metres. Then it morphed back into Jacob.

Naked.

Edward's jaw dropped and he fought to tear his eyes from the six-foot-odd teenager standing in front of him. So it _wasn't_ just his feet that were big...

"How could you?" The boy screamed at Edward, apparently not aware or not caring about the fact that he didn't have any clothes on. "Why? _Why?_"

"I... She asked so many times... she was unhappy..." Edward tried to find reasons, but it was useless. He started crying again, which looked really odd but somehow appealing to Jacob because there was an obvious lack of tears. He sighed, then looked down, blushed and morphed back into a wolf.

_Come with me._ The thought was a snarl.

"Please, Jacob, I just want to die," Edward complained, and the wolf shook its head.

_I _said_, come with me,_ it thought, then started to run back towards the Quileute reserve. Edward paused for a moment, then at an angry bark from the large wolf, began to run after it, still desperate to die. If he just ran off to the Volturi, death would be quicker, easier...

But did he deserve an easy death? He'd just killed an innocent person, and not even just any innocent; he'd killed Bella. His Bella He deserved to live for eternity, as Jacob has said.

But he was stupid and selfish – coming back to Bella was proof of that. And he wanted to die. To burn in hell.

Edward stopped running and smirked as Jacob didn't notice and kept going. Then he laughed humourlessly, turned back towards where he had come from, then swore loudly as he came face to face with another bloody mutt.

"Which one are you?" He snarled. His patience was running low.

_I would be Jared._ The large, dark brown wolf thought angrily.

"Well could you let me pass then please?" Edward asked pleasantly, even though the only thing he really wanted to do was crush the thing's skull; he decided that if he was friendly then maybe the Quileute was more likely to let him past.

_Yeah, I'm _so _going to let you run away when you've murdered someone – especially someone Jacob loves._ The Jared-wolf thought, and Edward's last shred of patience evaporated.

"Don't you think I loved her too?!" He yelled. "Do you think I _meant_ to kill her? Maybe I'm just like Sam – maybe I just lost it! Do you have the excuse of an ongoing craving for blood? I know I should have stopped, but I couldn't, I just couldn't, Jared!"

The werewolf raised its eyebrows, if that's what you'd call them. _Shut up, motherfucker. We all have crap lives. Now if you don't move your stupid arse right now, I swear to God I will _make_ you!_

Edward tried to run round the wolf, but it jumped in front of him and he tripped and pitched headfirst into the mud. Too depressed to try and get up, he just lay there crying feebly. Then he yelped as teeth clamped down on his leg and started dragging him along the mud.

Edward didn't try to fight. If he was lucky he'd knock his head off on a rock.

**OK, so I know it's not a great ending, but hopefully this is going to get better.**

**And I've got to quote my yeti buddy here: "he killed her in his drive to get done".**

**=]**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME! [lol]**


End file.
